land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Crianite (Forgotten Deity)
It's only how they say cry in mianite. They never intended it to be a deity. "I crianited" (I am aware of this, but I decided it would be great if there was a "secret god", and there wasn't alot of good names to choose from. the way , try using the comment section next time) Biography Crianite (also known as "Lord Crian") is the theoretical fourth Mianite god, and youngest brother of Mianite himself. Crianite was born with many physical similarities to Mianite, he has white eyes, and white hair. Despite being similar to Mianite in several aspects, Crianite spent most of his time with his sister, Ianite. Like her, Crianite learned to not favor one sibling over another. He also gained the power of seeing into someone's past by having them look him in the eyes. When he became of age, and it was time for him to choose his patronage, he chose self-reliance, solitude, and memory. Before Dianite chose the path of evil, Crianite would play with him and his younger half-brother, Infernite. They would prank their brother, but it would never be something major. One fateful day, the three were playing a little bit too close to the water. Dianite was playfully splashing water at Crianite and Infernite. Infernite screamed in agony. Dianite and Crianite looked at Infernite and saw that his face had been deformed and scarred. In an act of fear, Crianite ran away, while Dianite remained. Telling Mianite and Ianite of what happened, Crianite tried to stay away from Infernite as best he could. Feeling betrayed by his own siblings for not accepting Infernite's new appearance, Dianite became infuriated. In an act of rage, he committed a crime so horrible, that it can't be stated. Dianite carefully planted evidence that would point the accusation at Crianite. When Mianite found the evidence, he was extremely disappointed in Crianite. He never thought that Crianite could perform such an evil deed, neither could Ianite. However, all evidence showed him to be guilty. As punishment, Crianite was stripped of his powers, except for his immortality, so that he could suffer forever. Mianite put the blue and red markings on his face to show that he is a forsaken god. He left Ianarea, sailing towards uncharted lands, too far for his siblings to find him. Shortly after Crianite's banishment, Dianite owned up to the crime, and descended into the Nether. Mianite realized he had made a horrible mistake, he had punished the wrong person. Sadly, it was far too late. Crianite had already disappeared into lands uncharted. Both Mianite and Ianite searched for him, but it was all for naught. To keep people from grieving for him, Mianite cleared all memory of Crianite from Ianite, Dianite, and even himself. Only Crianite himself could bring the memories back to them. Meanwhile, on a distant land, Crianite worked hard to create his home. He made a shack on a small island he called the Isle of Sorrows. He used the small raft he arrived in to traverse the seas in search of a larger landmass. In his spare time, Crianite would carve instruments, his favorite being the Ocarina, which contains magical properties. He would also spend his time underground, searching for materials. With some of said materials, Crianite forged a sword he named "The Sword of Solitude", which can deal a great amount of damage, and knock enemies far away from him. Every now and then, someone would discover the island and stop there. Usually the visitors were friendly, and Crianite would resupply them and allow them to spend the night. However, this was not always the case, the kind visitors would return to their homelands and spread stories about the "god-like man" on the island. These stories would spread, and eventually they reached Sensei, the strongest martial artist in the realm of Mianite. Sensei saw this as an opportunity to break this "god-like man", so he traveled to the island and challenged Crianite. For about 2 minutes, Sensei was winning, then Crianite peered into his past and learned every form of martial arts that he knew. After that, Sensei was caught by complete surprise and lost. In an act of mercy, Crianite spared him, but he cleared his mind of everything he knew about martial arts, and destroyed the stories of his island once and for all. Although people would still stumble upon his island, no one remembered the island after they left. Crianite would have gone insane with loneliness if it weren't for the memory of his siblings. While he was reminiscing about the past, he remembered Dianite and how it was his fault that he was now alone. Crianite became more spiteful towards Dianite every time his name entered his head. He was playing the Ocarina while plotting one day, messing with notes. One of the combinations of notes cleared his anger. Crianite was shocked, he was convinced that nothing could make him content again. It was like he was healed by the song. However, he still had not forgiven Dianite. One day, Crianite finally gained enough materials to create a beacon, in hopes that someday someone would find him. Several years later, a crew of pirates saw the beacon, and mistook it for a trading post. The pirates were disappointed to find that the beacon only showed an island with a single inhabitant, Crianite. He allowed the pirates into his home and gave them supplies and a place to spend the night. Curious about the origin of the pirates, Crianite peered into the past of the captain. He saw his old home, in ruins. He knew who these pirates were, they were worshipers of his sister, Ianite. The next morning, the pirates shoved off, but right when they left, Crianite removed all memory of him and the island, from the minds of the pirates. The pirates then set sail for Mianite, but before they disappeared over the horizon, Crianite carved the direction they traveled in the side of his house, so that he may one day be able to follow them. Appearance Crianite shares several physical similarities with Mianite, he has long white hair, white eyes, and is Caucasian like him, however he isn't as built as Mianite is, he looks many years younger, and is clean shaven. He wears a blue shirt with red stripes on the side, along with blue pants, and boots. Crianite also wears steel shoulder pads, and a kilt made of steel wool. On his forehead, he bears a large blue marking, and two red stripes across his cheeks. On his back he has a sheath connected to his shoulder pads that holds "The Sword of Solitude". Personality Crianite is often very reserved and secretive. He prefers to do things on his own and doesn't take sides. However, this does not mean he's peaceful, he will attack if he is provoked in ANY way, and will often kill the offender. Despite his passive-aggressive nature, Crianite is very kind and loving. He will return one kind deed with another and always be fair. He is merciful and doesn't take unfair advantages, he even records his enemy's last wishes and carries them out. He can be extremely persuasive and doesn't take "no" for an answer. Crianite also has some flaws, he will put another's life over his in ANY case. This leaves him in constant danger of death. He can be forgiving, which his enemies can use to deceive him and stab him in the back. He is also naive, which enemies can also use to their advantage. Luckily for Crianite, he's only been taken advantage of once. Crianite is an extremely intelligent and cunning god. If you are unlucky enough to be caught in an argument with him, it could end in humiliation. Despite not looking incredibly strong, he can perform amazing feats of strength. Underestimating him could end in a tremendous amount of pain. Trivia Crianite is an expert swordsman and has bested even Infernite in a sword fight. Crianite has mastered the Ocarina, and can even alter the weather. Crianite named his island "The Isle of Sorrows" because it's shaped like a tear. Crianite has learned to forgive Mianite, but not Dianite. Ianite is Crianite's favorite sibling. Crianite doesn't use magic in battle. Crianite can see into people's past, but can sometimes see their future. Crianite never had a formal education, but can be regarded as a genius. Criantite has mastered most forms of martial arts. Crianite is purposely avoiding his siblings. Crianite would most likely aid CaptainSparklez in the quest to heal Ianite Category:Theoretical Deity